Love and other Disasters
by sylvanius
Summary: Numair decides to take a chance and actually tell her how he feels. This is him attempting to do so..again, again and again. D/N
1. Attempt 1

**Heh, just an idea I've had going through my head. You know, what would have happened if Numair had stopped angsting about Daine for a few minutes and tried to do something. Set about 4 years after the immortals war, making Daine about twenty...giving Numair plenty of time to angst before this fic..anyway, here goes, attempt number one.**

**disclaimer: not mine**

* * *

Numair Salmalin paced his study, running his hands through his now thoroughly dishevelled mane of black hair. Normally, when the great black robed mage of Tortall put his mind to something he would be wholly confident in his choice, or at least have the composure to look _confident_. This, however, was entirely different. He had decided, after years of hiding it and agonizing over his feelings, to tell Daine that he was helplessly in love with her. Well, maybe not quite, but to at least tell her he had feelings for her, best not to scare her off _right_ away. The decision in itself had been trying enough, now he had to actually go through with it and he hadn't the slightest clue as to how. Sighing heavily he sat back into an armchair and leaned back. He could do this, for gods sake she was twenty now! He had spent the last four years of his life agonizing over his love for her and they had been through more together than most lovers and he had shared everything else with her, why not this? He took a couple more deep breathes before standing up, steadying himself, he would simply tell her. All he had to do was ask to speak with her, and then he could simply tell her, entirely simple. Before he could think of a reason not to he walked determinately from his study and into the palace to find the girl in question.

In truth what the man did next was not so much _looking _for said girl but merely moving prior activity of pacing into a larger area. After making about six laps of the academic wing he started to consider the possibility that he should perhaps go down to the stables or better yet, to his room, for a nice drink. Perhaps today wasn't a good day really, he hadn't seen her, and maybe she was in a bad mood? Perhaps she was busy? As he walked down the hallway towards his chambers he heard a decidedly cheery voice form behind him.

"Numair! I'm so glad I found you!" Daine jogged up to him, looking slightly out of breath and smiled.

"Magelet, are you busy by any chance?" He asked, smiling back and taking in her appearance. It looked as though she had just come from the stables, if only he had thought to check there a voice in the back of his head stated.

"No, not at all, I was just coming to see if you would like to get some lunch with me." She looked up at him, with her hands on her hips, waiting for a reply.

"Actually, um" He trailed off, he could do it now, no problem right? He reached out and gently grabbed her arm pulling her into a nearby alcove for the sake of at least the _allusion_ of privacy as she looked at him quizzically. "Could we talk for a moment? There is something I wish to, uh, discuss with you."

"Of course Numair, what's going on?" She smiled at him though her eyes were searching his, trying to sort out what he was getting at.

"Well, you see Magelet, I'm really not certain as how to go about this but I figured it was best to just" His throat caught and he had to stop to clear it but just as he was about to clear it a pair of court ladies walked by giggling. He made to ignore there presence but they, apparently, had no such similar courtesy.

"Why, look, seems it's time for a midday _lesson_." One whispered, loudly, to the other, her true meaning quite clear and Numair clenched his fist and glanced at Daine's reddening features. He hated it when such brazen comments were made in front of Daine, either he would confront the accuser, many times laughing it off, or simply ignore it as Daine always did. In the particular instance he chose the latter as he was anxious to get back to the conversation at hand. Daine, however, seemed to have other ideas. Apparently, she had had enough of those particular comments. The young brunette brazenly stepped into the corridor and called out. "Excuse me_, Lady_." She added an admirable amount of venom to the word 'lady'.

The two women turned slowly, an amused smile playing across the taller ones features.

"Yes?" Said the amused one, raising an eyebrow.

"Do you have something to say to either myself or Master Salmalin?"

"Why, I have no idea what you are talking about." She said innocently, fluttering her eyelashes.

"Don't play games with me." Daine said this with enough cold fury for the women's smile to falter. "I do believe you owe Master Salmalin an apology. You may say all you wish about me but don't you dare insult his integrity. He would never stoop so low as to view me as his plaything or take advantage of me in any way. He is much too honourable for that and you have absolutely no right to insinuate the existence of anything more than friendship between us, he would never ask for more than that from me and for you to make such comments about a man who has risked his life more times that you can count to protect _your _way of life, ladies, well I think it's clear that you have far overstepped your boundaries." Numair stood, almost as shocked as the two women over her outburst, in utter silence. He had never seen his Magelet so _commanding_. The women quickly turned and scurried down the halls as Daine turned back to the mage and gave him a half smile.

"Guess I kind of overdid it." She said sheepishly, walking up to him. "I just hate it when people insinuate you are after me in that was, it's fair ridiculous! I mean, really, is it so hard to believe that a man and a woman can be _friends_?" He stared at her for a moment, entirely unsure as to how to proceed from there. "Anyway, what did you want to tell me?"

Numair laughed nervously. "You know, in all the excitement I've fair forgotten. What do you say we go get lunch?" Perhaps now was not the best time to tell her after all.

"Alright, would you like to go into Corus? We could stop at the bookstore you like." She had begun walking down the hall as she spoke and he had to hurry to catch up. Maybe he would try again tomorrow.

* * *

**REVIEW!**


	2. Attempt 2

**Heh, Daine's going to end up being pretty clueless in this fic. I really do feel sorry for Numair in this particular chapter. Nothing's going right. **

* * *

Numair Salmalin was having a very bad day. He had spent the entire morning visiting with Delegates from the Yamani Islands, he had a headache and for some reason everyone kept staring at him. On top of all that he had spent the last few hours trying to build up the courage to talk to Daine again. Surely it would have to go better this time. He glared viciously at a couple of page boys who whispered and looked at him suspiciously as they walked by and they quickly scampered off.

"And here I thought you said that the pages terrorized _you_." Daine said laughingly as she came up behind him.

"Daine, just the person I was looking for! Do you have any idea what's going on? People are acting fair odd around me lately." She shook her head but her blush and how she quickly searched his eyes as though looking for some answer there did not go unnoticed by the mage.

"Who knows? Everyone's been in such a fuss since the delegates arrived; I really haven't paid it much mind." He decided to let her strange behaviour slide as he had more pressing matters to attend to. As they walked he led her into a secluded garden and, finally getting up enough courage, turned to her, halting their movement, and looked her in the eye.

"Daine, I, uh, I have a confession to make."

"Oh, well, um, go ahead." She took a deep breath and suddenly looked incredibly nervous and slightly uncomfortable which confused Numair. Did she already know? Was he only making a fool out of himself? It was too late now; he'd best go through with it.

"Well you see this, this isn't easy to say. In truth I'm not sure how it happened. I never thought myself the type really, I never in all my wildest imagination though I would" He stopped, swallowing, trying to stop himself form aimlessly rambling.

"Go on, it's okay." She said reassuringly, placing a hand on his arm.

"The thing is, I seem to have developed, eh, _feelings _for someone who, in all honesty, I really shouldn't have. I know it's wrong, but I can't help feel that it's somehow right for me. Please don't be angry with me but Daine, I" She cut him off there, smiling.

"It's ok Numair, I would never turn my back on you for something like this."

"You, you know then?" He stared at her, stunned.

"Well, I mean, people have been talking about it for a few days now. Truthfully I thought it was just more rumours but I had heard" She trailed off looking uncomfortable.

"So, it's alright?" He was starting to get a strange feeling from the way the conversation was going.

"Of course, I mean, I know it's not really accepted here yet but that doesn't mean it's _wrong _and I won't lie, it may take some getting used to, but really Numair if it makes you happy." She bit her lip, giving him an encouraging smile while he only stared back, more confused that he had possibly ever been before.

"Daine, what do you mean accepted 'over here'?" She actually looked _surprised_ at his question.

"Well, surely you know Numair, our culture just hasn't seen a lot of it, though, in time I'm sure people will become more accepting." Numair was now absolutely dreading the answer to his next question.

"Daine, who exactly do you think I am talking about?"

"Well, Lord Tseng from the Yamani delegation, yes? That's what the talk has been and, well, from what you said." She had gone very, very pale.

"_Lord_ Tseng?!" He asked, outraged and horrified, feeling the blood drain form his face.

"Oh odd bobs. I, uh, I had that completely wrong didn't I? I just though since you said, uh, and well, the rumours, people were saying _he_ was interested and they had seen you together and uh" She trailed off, hands over her mouth, looking almost as embarrassed as he felt.

"Daine! I, people think I, and, of course I was with him he's a delegate. Jon _ordered_ me too. Wait, _interested_?" He froze as another thought hit him. "Did Jon know that when he told me to show him around?" She shook her head, not knowing.

"I am so sorry Numair, I just jumped to conclusions." He looked at her, nodding weakly and accepting her apology. "Well um, who was it then?" She looked up at him sheepishly, biting her lip. He merely put his head in his hands.

"Let's never, ever, talk about this again, okay?" With that he turned and walked back to his rooms, where he would spend the rest of the week avoiding any Yamani delegates and trying his best to forget the entire incident. How on earth could it be so difficult to say one little thing without the entire world uniting to sabotage him?

* * *

** I seem to recall Kel saying in her books that being gay was pretty accepted in the Yamani Ilses. Correst me if I am wrong though, it's been a while.:s As always, REVIEW!**


	3. Attempt 3

**I always thought it would be a lot of fun to see the two of them drunk together. Poor Numair, what horrible timing.**

* * *

Numair Salmalin decided that he had most definitely had too much to drink. Either that or the room just decided it would _enjoy_ spinning for a little while. He had come to a riders party as Daine's request, she had been trying to get him to come to one for ages saying that they were a lot more relaxed than the stuffy banquets. Relaxed was right, how could anyone not be relaxed with that much alcohol being passed around. This, he decided was entirely Onua's fault, she was the one who kept giving him drinks. He decided that he should have a word with Onua about exactly what kind of environments she was introducing Daine to. That was, when he could talk to her without seeing two of her. Thinking of Daine he had what he could only describe as a brilliant idea. He should just tell her now, after all, it was a party, what better time? He moved, with quite some difficulty, through the crowd and finally spotted her. Daine it seemed had had her fair share too. She was currently leaning on the shoulder of Onua, who seemed to be extremely amused by her young assistant, and seemed to be rambling on about something or another. Onua looked up as he neared, laughing as he tripped over his own feet and had to steady himself on a nearby table.

"Why, aren't you two a pair?" The K'mir said, laughing.

"This is entirely your fault." He slurred, pointing his finger at the women, although he hand eye coordination was not at it's best and he ended up pointing several feet to the left.

"Hah, you're a grown man, you should have known your limits. Now here, be useful, take her for a bit will you?" With that Onua literally handed Daine to him and walked away. Daine just leaned heavily on his arm and giggled.

"You're drunk." She said looking up at him coyly.

"Like you should talk." He tried to glare, but it was simply too hard at the moment and she stuck her tongue out at him and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Daine?" He prodded after a moment, smiling goofily down at her, for some reason this didn't seem to scary anymore.

"Mmmmhmm?" She mumbled, rubbing her face against his arm. She reminded him of a cat, it was adorable, he could kiss her. He smiled at this idea before remembering he should probably _tell_ her first.

"I love you, Daine." Hmm, he thought, blunt but it works. He looked down at her as she looked up and smiled dazzlingly at him.

"Aw, I love you _too_, Numair." Although she slurred his name, making it sound more like _Numy_, and reached up to clumsily pat his cheek. He sighed, she didn't get it.

"No, Daine, I _love_ you."

"And I love you to." She nodded, putting on a very serious face as though talking to a child.

"No" He was practically whining now. " I LOVE _love_ you."

"Oh." She looked at him for a moment before a look of realization came over her and she opened her mouth to say something, shut it, made an odd little 'hrrrm' sound, and promptly closed her eyes, fell forward and passed out on Numair arm. Well _that_ went well, he thought as he clumsily tried to find a place to put the young woman down.

The next morning Numair sat in the mess hall, squinting in the light and trying to ignore any loud noises, when Daine came in to sit next to him, looking as bad as he felt. He looked at her carefully for a moment as she reached for the sweet buns and finally said.

"You don't remember talking to me at _all_ last night, do you?" He asked, shaking his head in defeat and she turned to him, squinting and cocking her head slightly.

"We were talking?" She asked blearily. Numair simply put his head down onto the table and shut his eyes, willing all the light in the room to suddenly disappear.

* * *

**Hehehehe...Review! Thanks a bunch to everyone who's reviewed so far!**


	4. Attempts 4 and 5

**Hehehe, so...double dose. Enjoy!**

* * *

Numair breathed deep, pulling his cloak closer around him to guard against the biting midwinter air

Numair breathed deep, pulling his cloak closer around him to guard against the biting midwinter air. The palace was in high spirits as they prepared for the midwinter festivities that night and Numair couldn't help but feel a bit optimistic himself. Daine was crouched, in front of a small pond, no doubt conversing with some animal or another, across the garden from him and he had a feeling the time was now. If only it weren't so gods cursed cold. He rubbed his hands together and made his way across the garden, nearly being run over by a couple of the palace servant's boys who were playing there in the process. Upon finally reaching her unscathed he took a deep breath and made to clear his throat so as to get her attention. He, unfortunately, never got that far however. Apparently his luck had run out and at that moment the two boys who had been playing in the garden ran past him violently, the second of the two knocking into Numair and causing him to stumble forward. Causing him to stumble forward and fall right into the icy half frozen over _pond_. He pushed himself out of the water violently, shivering and spewing a string of curses that would impress any riders.

"Odds bobs Numair, what on earth happened?" Daine reached her hand out, bewildered and rather wet herself now, and Numair just took it and mumbled something about going to get lunch. He was feeling decidedly less optimistic now.

--

A few hours later Numair, now dried and warm again, felt his hope returning. Perhaps what he needed was a gesture, something to show her his feelings before he actually told her and after all, it was midwinter, he had the perfect tools at his disposal already. As a young boy ran by Numair grabbed his arm, gently, and turned him around. He stopped briefly, realizing it was one of the boys from before but bit his tongue, deciding to pass it off as an accident.

"Can you do something for me?" He asked the boy, showing him a gold crown. The boy nodded and Numair handed him the coin.

"I need you to go to the royal greenhouses and get me a sprig of mistletoe. You know where that is, yes?" The boy nodded and ran off. Numair smiled, this _had_ to work.

--

Numair stood outside his open door nervously, the boy hadn't returned yet and the ball was about to begin meaning Daine would be by any minute. He had asked her to stop by on her way and he planned to hang the mistletoe on his doorframe so that when she knocked, well, it was pretty self explanatory. Numair signed in relief when he saw the boy running towards him and quickly took the sprig from him without so much as glancing at it, thanking the child, and turned to quickly hang the sprig as the boy ran off. In his haste to hang it before Daine arrived he found himself having some difficulty getting it to stay and cursed, absentmindedly scratching an itch that had formed on the back of his hand, as he nearly dropped it. He was just starting to gain some ground when he heard Daine's voice from behind him, she sounded very confused.

"Numair?"

"Uh, yes?" He asked, sheepishly, turning his head to look at her, his hands twitching as they had become increasingly itchy.

"Uh, why are you hanging poison oak on your door?" She inquired, giving him a very bewildered look. Numair looked at the sprig quickly and realized that she was, in fact, correct. He dropped the plant on the ground as fast as he could, and for the second time that day let out a string of curses. Upon hearing a giggle from around the corner Numair looked up to see the servant boy watching from behind a corner before he ran off. Daine turned back to him, taking his hands in hers to inspect them.

"Wasn't that the quartermasters' boy? Did he ever get over his grudge for you form when you always raided his supplies?"

"It would seem, he's merely passed it on." Numair just sighed and leaned his head against the doorframe. _Absolutely perfect_.

* * *

**rEvIeW! pretty please?:D**


	5. Attempt 6

**Woot! Longer update! Heh, have gotten a bit slower at updating but it's not my fault..have gotten very..distracted:S Just started a new game ( lost oddysey, it's excellent). I get VERY distracted by those. Oh, and side note, I just finished this book called 'the time traveller's wife'. It's amazing and perfect and beautiful and heartbreaking and perfect. You should all read it.**

* * *

Numair Salmalin strolled slowly through the royal stables, deep in thought. Obviously, his methods of confession had been utterly ineffective in regards to Daine. Perhaps, he was going about it all in the completely wrong way, perhaps what he needed was something more subtle, something less intimidating. At that moment, a brilliant idea struck him. He could write a letter! What could possibly go wrong with that? Not only would he have no chance to back out once he finished the letter, but no matter how many interruptions there were it was written down and could be read after. Numair smiled to himself, there was absolutely nothing that could go wrong with _this_ plan. He merely had to write it and get it to her. The mage practically sprinted back to his rooms to retrieve parchment and a quill and spent the journey back to the stables pondering what to write.

A declaration of his feelings, of course, but he had to take care not to make it too bold or overwhelming. Perhaps it was best to keep it short and, if she was not repulsed (he cringed at the thought), ask her to meet him somewhere that night. Before he knew it he had reached clouds stall, the grey pony looking over the barrier at him curiously. A quick glance around told him that Daine was nowhere to be found so he quickly put the parchment up against the wood of the stall, expertly dodging and attempted 'love bite' from cloud, and began to write.

_This may come as a shock and may not even be something that you wish to hear but I must ask that you read this through and give it your full attention. We have known each other for many years now, and in that time become very close friends. I, however, must admit that after all this time that I truly long to be more than just your friend. If you wish it, please come to meet me tonight in my rooms after dinner._

_-Numair_

Numair quickly scrolled his name at the bottom as he saw Daine and Onua approaching from the corner of his eye. Finishing, he shoved the letter onto the ledge of the stall where it was just out of sight of the two women although he thought he may have seen Daine glance at it, looking confused, as she reached him. She quickly shook it off however and greeted him warmly.

"Why hello master mage, to what do we owe this visit?" She said teasingly and Onua smiled.

"Really, it's not often that you courtiers descend from your lofty dwellings up there on the hill."

"Ladies! I'm hurt, to think that that's all you think of me!" He tried to sound casual, and return their gentle teasing, but he couldn't keep the nervous tone from his voice and his palms were beginning to get sweaty.

"Well you are the vainest mage in all of Tortall after all." Daine said, grinning wickedly at Onua.

"Horse lords, I've finally corrupted you." Onua said, in mock regret, as she hung her head.

"Right, well, lovely seeing you two; I think I should be getting back now." Numair said, turning around quickly and walking quickly away from the two very confused women. At the door to the stables he paused and looked back to see Daine picking up the parchment form the stall ledge as Onua turned to one of the other ponies. His breath caught in his throat and he turned to walk back to the castle, he really couldn't bear to watch her read it.

Numair paced nervously in his study, running his hands through his hair. She should be done with her meal by now if she was following her regular routine and yet she hadn't come to his rooms. Panic overtook him; maybe she wasn't coming at all. He clenched his fists and pushed the thoughts back, there was still plenty of time. A few more moments passed before he heard a soft knock on his door and he had stopped dead, having to clear his voice before being able to speak.

"Come in." He said, wincing at the slightly higher than normal octave his voice reached, and staring at the door in anticipation. He did now know, however, what to say when instead of Daine, Onua walked into his rooms.

"Onua, what are you doing here?" He asked, in utter confusion, and she looked around his room, not meeting his eyes.

"Well, she read your letter." She trailed off, putting a hand over her mouth. Numair felt his heart sinking; it had been so bad that she had had to send someone else. Numair sank into a nearby chair, putting his head in his hands.

"Hags bones, it was that bad?" Asking himself more than anyone.

"Well, yes and no." Numair looked up at the woman in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"Well she read it, turned a very impressive shade of red, and handed it to me mumbling that you had left me something." Onua said slowly, a small smile playing across her features, and Numair jumped up in disbelief.

"What? No, that was for her, not you! I mean, I just, you're a great friend but" He was cut off as she started laughing loudly.

"Don't worry; I didn't think it was, you have no need to be careful about offending me."

"Well that's something at least, but, I mean, how can this be so _hard_?" He collapsed back into the chair and Onua sat on the arm of it, patting him on the shoulder.

"Well, did you think of, you know, putting her _name_ on it? That might have helped."

"Well I thought she would figure it out, she's been pretty smart when it comes to just about everything else. I mean, really!" He was absolutely pouting now, that is, until another idea hit him. "No, no, no. Does that mean she still thinks that I am in love with you?" At this point he was really beginning to think that it couldn't possibly get any worse.

"Ah, don't you worry master mage; I took care of _that_ for you. I just told her it was some joke we've had going." She said, waving her hand vaguely in the air. "She accepted it, no harm done there."

"Good. This should still be going better though." He sighed "Are you surprised?"

"Not even a little bit." She laughed briefly. "Horse lords Numair, she's the _only_ one who doesn't know. In fact you'd better get your act together and do it soon or I'm going to owe Alanna three gold crowns."

"You have a _bet_ going?" He asked weakly.

"Yes, so get moving, and no more letters. You can do better than that." The k'mir said, walking towards the door. As she left Numair just sank further into his chair. Maybe he should enlist some help, then again he couldn't imagine the chaos that would be involved if got a hand form any of the people he knew.

* * *

**Review!!**


	6. Attempt 7

**I really am having much too much fun with this.**

* * *

Numair Salmalin looked over his work with satisfaction. He was _absolutely _without a doubt positive that this would have to work. His problem is that he had been working too _small_, what he needed was something big, something that would sweep her off her feet. What woman didn't love to be swept off their feet with a giant declaration of love? It was perfect. He had been thinking way too small, and there had been no planning. That had been his problem, this on the other hand was almost guaranteed, by gods he'd been working on it for two weeks now. If it didn't work he was ashamed to admit that he might just cry. That's how frustrated he was becoming, but he had absolute faith in his newest plan. He had asked her earlier in the week if she would like to accompany him when he went stargazing that night and she had agreed. So, so far, the plan was a complete success. The first step had gone perfectly no little palace cretins poisoned him, no wars broke out, he wasn't hit with lightning and she didn't question his sexuality. It was all looking very good.

The plan in question was to bring her out to the very hillside he was standing upon to a, if he said so himself, incredibly romantic atmosphere. Stars shining, warm summer air. What could be better? Then, as the night carried on and, as he secretly hoped, she had decided to share a blanket with him for warmth he would commence with his master plan. As they sat looking at the stars he would set off a number or fireworks from the ditch at the base of the hill. These, however, were no ordinary fireworks. He had spent two weeks making them himself. Not only were they soundless but they took on shapes in the air. Some became glowing multicoloured fireflies that would float around the clearing and she could touch (he had severely burned himself testing those ones before he got them right) while others became great iridescent birds that would spiral through the sky (for those he had been inspired by the mythical birds they had seen in the realms of the gods and how captivated by them she had been) and a number of other things to the same effect. She would love it, he hoped. It was big, it was pretty, it was romantic and therefore would create the perfect moment to tell her. On a hillside beneath a clear sky surrounded by beautiful magic, he had really outdone himself this time. He sighed happily and returned to the palace to prepare for that evening.

* * *

Numair lay back, looking up into the night sky, happily as Daine lay beside him chatting animatedly about her day. After a moment she shivered and pulled out a blanket before moving closer to him and wrapping it around them.

"Sorry, I forgot to bring another one." She said apologetically.

"Don't worry Magelet, this one is plenty big." He looked down at her and had to resist the urge to run his hand across her cheek. The moonlight reflected off her face and he thought that she had never looked so beautiful.

"Daine" He trailed off, ready to magically ignite the fireworks. This was it, it was _perfect,_ what could possibly go wrong? Just as he was ready to set them off he noticed Daine looking over his shoulder intently. Hags bones, he had spoken too soon, he could just feel it.

"Numair, who is that?" She stood up quickly and he gave a frustrated sigh. "Numair, that looks like a soldier, but not one of ours." He jumped to his feet, turning just in time to see someone running off in the distance. There had been minor stirrings lately from other countries and they had been on the watch out for any signs of a siege.

"We should get to the palace and tell the king. There might not be anything to worry about, but, better safe than sorry."

"You're right." He had a hard time keeping the disappointment out of his voice as he leaned down to gather their things. She turned to walk straight down the hill and he froze, she was walking right towards the fireworks.

"Uh, Daine? Where are you going?"

"This way is quicker, come on." She yelled back to him and he sprinted to catch up with her hoping she wouldn't notice them. Luck however was, once again, not on his side. When they reached the bottom of the hill she stopped, looking intently at the small parcels he had used to contain them.

"Numair, do you have any idea what these are?" She crouched down to get a better look.

"Uh, nope, not one. We should get back, you know, like you said. Sieges, bad news, let's go."

"Maybe that's what the soldier was coming here for, some kind of enemy weapon you think?" She looked up at him and he paled.

"I highly doubt that." He was cut off as she turned to continue on to the palace.

"Well, I'll let Jon know. Someone should check it out."

* * *

About an hour later, Numair was thoroughly humiliated. They hadn't even found Jon alone. He had been with Thayet, Alanna, Raoul, Buri, Sarge and Onua. Of course, he had to stay behind after Daine had finished explaining and left to let them know that the 'mysterious weapons' were in fact, harmless. Of course, he couldn't just get away with saying that. He had been forced, and he did mean _forced_, to tell the _entire_ story; which meant the _**entire**_ plan. He could still hear laughter as he retreated down the hall.

* * *

**Review! It makes the fanfic world go 'round.**


	7. Attempt 8

**Kay, so this chapter isn't as humor based as the past ones but you'll see why. So read, enjoy, review! Tell me what you think!**

* * *

Numair Salmalin walked through the stabled for about the tenth time that day. He had been absolutely everywhere he could think of multiple times that day in search of Daine. He sighed, defeated as he heard the noon bell toll and remembered that he had a meeting to attend. As he turned around he grinned as he saw Daine entering the stables and upon seeing him she smiled back, waving.

"Numair, good morning, well, afternoon I guess."

"Afternoon, where are you off to?" He asked, reaching her, as he put his hands in his pockets to stop himself from brushing a stray strand of hair out of her face.

"I have the afternoon off so I thought I'd go up on the castle wall for a bit, there's a group of sparrows who fly around there that are fair amusing." He grinned at her, chuckling slightly, only with her would he ever have this type of conversation.

"Will you be there for a while? I, uh, I'd like to talk to you about something but I'm afraid I have to go now." He trailed off, looking at her hopefully.

"Of course, I'll wait for you okay?" She smiled up at him and he felt that familiar flutter in his chest that he now associated with her smiling at him.

"Good, I'll see you then." She waved at him as she walked away and he continued on his way out of the stabled. At one point, however, he stopped as he saw Onua and Alanna leaning against a stall and staring at him, thought when he met their gazes they quickly turned back to each other, pretending to be deep in conversation. He tried very hard to ignore the sense of foreboding that came with that image and continues to walk on.

Numair took the steps leading to the top of the wall two at a time. His meeting had run late and he was hoping that Daine did not think that he was standing her up. He sighed in relief as he saw her standing at the base of one of the turrets with a sparrow on her hand and several more surrounding her.

"Hello" He said, mildly, holding a finger up to the sparrow who hopped onto it, no doubt in response to a request from Daine.

"He likes you." Daine said, giggling.

"I don't think he's the one who likes me." He stroked the small bird lightly, down the back.

"Well, I'm pretty fond of you myself." She looked up at him and unless he was very mistaken her smile seemed impish and even a bit flirty, he found he really liked that particular look. His heart jumped at the implication of her phrase and he stepped forward.

"So, as I said before, there's something I'd like to talk to you about."

"Yes, so what's going on?" She looked at him, curiously, and Numair made to speak but was distracted as the sparrow fluttered from his hand to his shoulder. He made several attempts to speak but found himself increasingly distracted by the many birds flitting around them.

"Uh, could we maybe go over here?" He asked, pulling on her arm slightly and leading her around to the other side of the turret as they left the small flock behind. He stopped when they reached the other side, moving away from the stairs that led to their level and the ones that led to the top of the turret, and pulled her into a corner, taking a deep breath and holding her hands in his.

"Daine, you see, the thing is that for a long time now" He cut off as he heard footsteps running up the stairs towards them at a fast pace and turned horrified as he heard Alanna's voice.

"Onua!" The lioness hissed "Did I miss it? Has he told Daine he's in love with her yet?" Alanna appeared at the top of the stairs, not even noticing Daine and Numair, sprinting towards the turret where Onua's horrified face had just appeared over it's wall, looking down at the redhead.

"Alanna!" Onua hissed down, motioning violently at Numair and Alanna turned around quickly, freezing when she realized what she had done. The only thing Numair could do was throw his hands into the air.

"_Thank you_ Alanna! _FINALLY_!" He was somewhere between complete outrage and relief, though now he found himself afraid to turn around until he felt a tug on his arm.

"Numair?" Daine asked quietly and Numair turned to her, completely unaware as to whether Onua and Alanna were still present though he guessed they were busy making their escape, and found it impossible to read the expression on her face. Gods, what if she rejected him. When she paused, looking down, he braced himself for her answer. "Is it true?" She asked softly and he ran a hand through his hair, nervously.

"Yes, Daine, it is. I love you." He placed his hand against her cheek, and she merely looked up at him, shock written across her face as he looked back down at her sadly. "I'm sorry, maybe this is a mistake. Don't think you owe me anything Daine, it's okay, really" He faltered when he saw her face widen in a smile and she placed her hands on either side of her face.

"Well why didn't you tell me sooner you dolt?" He closed his eyes and buried his head in her shoulder.

"I _tried_. You either attacked court women or thought I was gay or I was poisoned." He moaned, suddenly exhausted.

"Oh Numair, I had no idea." She lifted up his face with her hands and he looked at her as she smiled at him, impishly. "Let me make it up to you." As she leaned forward to kiss him and he wrapped his arms around her all he could think was that it had all been worth it.

* * *

**Heh, sorry I didn't really give you a warning that he was going to succeed soon (not that HE really did, Alanna did though) but it's not quite the end, I am going to do one more epilogue type chapter, probably won't be funny but will be insanely fluffy. So review, tell me what you think! Besides, wouldn't it have ruined the suprise if I told you when it was going to happen? ;)**


	8. Sweet Success

**As promised, here is the fluff-tastic epilogue, enjoy!**

* * *

Numair Salmalin made a face as Daine laughed, hand over her mouth attempting to stifle the sound, and put her head on his shoulder.

"I'm glad my pain is so amusing to you magelet."

"No, no of course not Numair" She said, still shaking with laughter. "It's just I had no idea, that's horrible Numair."

"You have no Idea" He groaned as he leaned back onto the grass, pulling Daine with him and wrapping her in his arms.

"I'm sorry Numair, If I had known" She trailed of, leaning over him and running a finger along his long nose before grinning down at him. "I'm glad you finally succeeded though." He grinned back.

"So am I" His grin turned devilish and he darted forward, capturing her in a searing kiss. He lay back down, gasping slightly, and gave a small snort. "Although I'm not really sure we can credit me with the success, I do believe I have Alanna to thank for that."

"Have you talked to her since?" Daine asked, giggling, as she settles into the curve of his arms.

"Barely, she makes an excuse anytime I enter a room and scampers, yes _scampers_, away. It's un-knightly really."

"She and Onua have been fighting about who wins the bet. Onua says she won but Alanna refuses to pay since _you_ never actually told me."

"Serves them right" Numair muttered sourly. They fell into a comfortable silence, lying in each others arms and staring up at the night time sky.

Numair sighed, in complete bliss, and felt his eyelids become heavy. He couldn't help but feeling as though he was where he belonged, he had never felt so perfect, so _right_. He pulled Daine closer to him, unwilling to have even the slightest distance separate them now that he had her. He was surprised out of his peaceful reverie by Daines voice, soft and, gods above, _husky_ in his ear.

"Now that you have me you're just going to fall asleep? That won't do at _all_." He could feel her breath against his ear and gasped when she bit it gently and began running her fingers along the sensitive skin of his neck. He didn't know Daine could so _forward_, not that he was complaining, not at all.

He threaded his hands through her hair and pulled her into a passionate kiss, which she eagerly returned. He moved his hands down around her waist and flipped her over so that he lay on top of her, their bodies flush together. He decided that the noise she made when he gently bit the skin of her neck was by far _the_ most beautiful thing he had ever heard. They carried on for quite some time, completely lost in one another. Eventually Numair pulled back slightly, panting heavily, and moved to whisper into her ear, voice still husky.

"I have a surprise for you magelet." He toyed with one of her curls, marvelling at the way they fell around her on the grass beneath them.

"Oh really?" She said, her voice a little shaky, raising an eyebrow. He snapped his fingers, a spark of his magic at the end of them and suddenly the area was bright and shimmering. Daine sat up in awe, Numair rolling to his side next to her, and reached out to touch a light blue firefly and several more of different colors swirled around her. He knew those fireworks would come in handy. She looked up in delight, her face breaking into a smile, as one of the birds dived through the sky, swirling. The various lights and colors reflected in her eyes and on her face as she looked down at him.

"This is fair amazing Numair; you did this all for me?" She looked at him with such tenderness that he found himself speechless and could only nod. She reached down and stroked his face. He grabbed her hand and brought it to his lips in a kiss. Daine smiled as she lay back down, settling next to him amidst the magic swirling around them.

"Numair?" She looked up at him from the crook of his arm.

"Mmm?" He mumbled, holding her close and taking in the scent of her hair.

"I love you." She looked up at him, no smile on her face but her expression of the utmost seriousness, all her emotion laid bare for him to see.

"I love you too" He whispered, a small smile playing over his lips, and she grinned as he leaned down to kiss her softly. It wasn't long before new thoughts began to form in his mind, perhaps he should begin coming up with a plan to ask her to marry him. After all, how hard could it be?

* * *

**The End**

**I hope you enjoyed the story! Please review to tell me what you thought of it!**


End file.
